In cosmetic formulations and personal care products, mineral oil and petrolatum are commonly used as moisture barrier agents and carrier media for lipid soluble active ingredients. One disadvantage of these carrier media is that both materials are tacky and leave an undesirable greasy feel on the skin and often leave stains on clothing. We have found that certain water-dispersible polyesters can be made into powder form. When these compositions are incorporated into oily and greasy formulations, they minimize the disadvantages described above. Also, the presence of the water dispersible polyester makes it possible to remove the oily and greasy formulations from skin, clothing, and the like by washing with water or with water containing soap or detergents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,779,993; 3,734,874 and 4,233,196 disclose the compositions of certain water dispersible polymers. They are described as linear, water-dissipatable, meltable polyesters or polyesteramides, having an inherent viscosity of at least 0.1 dL/g. The polymers are derived from monomer components which include dicarboxylic acid, hydroxycarboxylic acid, aminocarboxylic acid, aminoalcohol, glycol, diamine, or combinations of such monomer components wherein at least a part of the total of all monomer components is a poly(ethylene glycol) and at least one monomer component is substituted with one or more sulfonate metal salt groups. U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,008 discloses sizing compositions based on these water dispersible polymers and fibrous articles sized therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,220 discloses aqueous compositions comprised of a water-dissipatable polyester or polyesteramide having dispersed therein a finely divided organic substance. Dry fine powdered water dispersible polyesters are not used.
It is known that certain water dispersible polymers can effectively complex water insoluble or non water dispersible organic and inorganic materials in an aqueous state. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,675 describes a granulation process whereby a water dissipatable polymer is sprayed onto a fluidized bed of pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,500 describes a melt extrusion process whereby a pigment/polymer blend is subjected to high shear to yield a product that is easily dispersed in water. The polymer described in this patent was a water dissipatable polyester polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,508 describes the use of multivalent metal ions to cross-link aqueous dispersions of polyester or polyesteramide polymers. Cross-linked dispersions are then poured into a mold to form a cast. The material can serve as a carrier of active ingredients for cosmetic purposes or topical delivery of drugs from the molded film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,475 describes the use of water dissipatable polyesters and polyesteramides used to make film-forming gels that contain high concentrations of humectants and emollients. The dispersion required high shear to disperse the aqueous and non-aqueous phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,220 describes water dispersions of certain water-dispersible polyesters as sequestering agents for water immiscible compounds such as sucrose acetate isobutyrate.
These references do not suggest the use of finely-powdered polyester or polyesteramide which can function, in the solid state, as sequestering agents for oily substances, which in the presence of oil can also absorb and hold water. There is also no mention of the ability of these polyester and polyesteramides powdered polymers to eliminate the tackiness of oil or to reduce the shine due to the roughness of the surface.
Aqueous dispersible polyesters (AQ polymers) are known to function as surface active agents which can disperse oils and water-insoluble substances in water. Water dispersible polyesters based on isophthalic acid, 5-sodiosulfoisophthalic acid, and glycols such as diethylene glycol are widely used in textile size and in ink formulations. The present invention, as described below, relates to water dispersible polyesters and polyesteramides in fine powder form which are readily dispersed in oil-based or water-based compositions. The presence of the polyesters and/or the polyesteramides significantly improves certain physical properties of the blends and facilitates the ready dispersion of water insoluble oils, greases, and waxes in water.
The present invention as described below provides novel compositions of aqueous polyesters polymers in a solid state as fine powder obtained by spray drying. The powdered polymers of the present invention control the shine of skin upon which the compositions are applied by diffusing ambient light.